Goodbye to you
by Immortal Star
Summary: What if Max left Seattle after SAH? [M/L]


GOODBYE TO YOU

Summary: A sequel to 'Scream and Bleed'. What if Max had left Seattle after 'She Ain't Heavy'? Songfic to 'Goodbye to you'. (M/L)

Disclaimer: I do not own Max and Logan, nor do I own Michelle Branch's song 'Goodbye to you'.

A/N: I hope this will fit your angst needs, the song is 'Goodbye to you' by Michelle Branch, which can be found on her album 'The Spirit Room'.

I know it's not been three years since Max and Logan met, but that was the only line of the song that mismatched this story. I know the lyrics show up weird, I haven't found out how to fix this yet.

**GOODBYE TO YOU**

She stalked around the living room, her duffle bag in her left hand, while she used her right hand to throw the most necessary things into it, while she tried to ignore Original Cindy who was watching her from a distance.

Finally, when she was done, she turned to face her best friend.

"That was all I needed, I thought I had grabbed everything the last time..." 

With a sigh, Original Cindy turned away from her. She walked over to the wooden book shelf, and grabbed a picture that stood on it.

She handed it to Max, who then saw it was a picture of her and the Jam Pony crew. She took it from her friend and stared at it for a few seconds before she dumped it into the bag with the rest of her stuff. As she looked up, her best friend had tears in her eyes. Shaking her head, she said,

"Don't cry now, or you'll make me cry too."

Sniffing, Original Cindy hugged her, holding her tight for a few seconds before releasing her. It was then that she realised this could be the last time she could be talking to Max.

Max sighed and pointed at the door.

"Gotta blaze."

"You know I'm not cool with this..." Original Cindy started, but Max shook her head and cut her off.

"Don't try to stop me, I don't want to have fight with you and then it being all I remember from you."

Original Cindy gave up, and cleared out of the way. Tears streamed down her face, knowing that arguing wouldn't help any. Time seemed to pass way too fast as Max left the apartment. 

Cold wind entered the apartment as Max opened the door. She stood in the doorway for a few seconds, as if thinking about saying something. But no words came out as a big lump formed in her throat. She closed the door and walked down the stairs. Tears were threatening to roll down her cheeks, but she fought them with all her might.

This was her own choice after all.

Original Cindy watched from the window as Max drove into the dark night, never looking back once at her best friend.

**Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by **

Logan revved up the engine of his Aztec as he got ready to leave town. He hadn't been able to reach anyone yet, as his cell phone had been broken by Max's clone and his Penthouse was off limits. So, he did what he had figured what was best - disappearing without a word. It wasn't like she would miss him.

Soft rain was starting to fall, splashing onto the car's windows as he drove it out of the garage he had hid it in. Within a few minutes of driving he was on the road that led to his first checkpoint of the night.

Max had replaced him, and with that she shut down the brigade for widows, small children and homeless pets. Not like any of them had known him personally anyways.

When he reached the checkpoint at the border of the city, he saw a long row of people waiting to get through it. It was going to be a long night.

  
**I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,**

Max sighed, annoyed with the rain that was starting to fall. It wasn't unusual for this time of the year, and she usually didn't even notice it. But with everything that had happened today, the rain was just a given bonus to the events in her abnormal life.

A truck raced through a puddle of water next to her, its tires splashing a mixture of dirt and cold water over her. She cursed, and then wished she could just be in Seattle. It wasn't too late yet... She shook her head, knowing it would just be too hard. If she stayed around she would keep Logan from getting a normal life.

Zack had been right all along... Emotions were just phony sentimality, made to hurt her inside. 'But there had been good ones too', she silently reminded herself. 'The ones where you felt warm and sated inside, like the time you realised Logan loved you'. Sighing, she shook her head, remembering that she'd pushed him away... For his own safety.

When she finally reached the checkpoint, She looked at the endless row of cars. It wasn't that strange that people wanted to get out of Seattle. There were barely any jobs left, and the few spots that were still open had lousy payment.

They wanted to make a new life, just like herself. To forget about the past. And she knew that for herself it wouldn't be so easy. Nearly every good memory she had was from Seattle. Especially one of a brilliant set of bright blue eyes...

  
**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to **  
  


The line slowly moved a little as the barriers were lifted to let a car through. The movement only lasted a few seconds, before the cars stopped again. Engines were turned off to save gas, one of the most pricey things in the past and in the present world they lived in now.

Sighing, he surfed over the channels of his radio, tyring to find one that didn't play love songs or any other music that would be echoing in his head the rest of the night. After a few minutes, he gave up. His CD's were in his Penthouse, and he wasn't sure if they had survived White's raid.

Exhausted, he shook his head while trying to keep his eyes concentrated on the road. The events of the past day had been quite tiring, both for his body and soul. It wasn't an everyday event to find out that a friend had a clone.

Friend. That was what Max had become after what all that had taken place. But he wasn't a man to keep a _friend_ from being happy, so his anger had only raged inside of him, while he remained calm on the outside. Just like he always did. Keep it all in, never scream.

A car honked from behind him, shaking him out of his thoughts. He quicky pressed the gas pedal and moved forward.

  
**I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right   
  
**

The wheels of her Baby swiftly moved over the street. She drove through small gaps to get to the front as fast as she could, ignoring the numerous amounts of curses that were shouted from behind her. The cold midnight wind blew through her hair, and a small splash of mud ungracefully landed on her yellow-tinted sunglasses. She quickly wiped it off with her gloved hand, before continuing her journey.

She looked at the cars that stood in the long waiting line. It was incredible that for some people this was the everyday way to get to their workplaces and back. The people that sat behind the steering wheels looked bored, and didn't do anything but observe the area around them.

Nothing for her. She couldn't sit still.

Someone honked at the person in front of them. The car moved forward a bit, and it caught Max's attention. It was a Blue Aztec. Her mind immediatly flashed to a brilliant set of sparkling Blue eyes. She quickly shook them off and concentrated on the car behind her. The driver was obviously trying to drive her of the road.

Doing her best not to stare at the Blue Aztec, she raced past the vehicle in top speed. Sighing, she got to a point she couldn't move much further. She took of her glasses and waited for the cars in front of her to be moved through.

  
**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to **  
  


A motorcycle sped past him at a full blazing speed, and Logan sighed. If he could go that fast, he'd love to. But, staring down at his legs, he knew he couldn't. Even with the exo-skeleton, the dangers were still high. And sitting on a motorcycle would remind him too much of what he was running from now. Of a certain face, that came to haunt him in his dreams at night.

Why was he imagining things like that anyways?

**And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time **  
  


The row moved forward bit by bit, as the cops let the numerous drivers through the checkpoint to 'freedom'. Each of them left the broken city behind them to enter the endless roads that led to new futures. 

And many were driving themselves into the wrong ones. Some would find destruction, and would reminisce on the past to find out where they'd gone wrong.

Taking the coward's way out may give them relief for some time, but later it can break them. But no one cares about that on this point, since they don't know, even if they have experienced the pain before. Hide from the pain, it'll justify your ways.

**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved**

"You're free to go through," The man's beady eyes took in her slim form before raising the barriers, she glared at him as she cranked up the engine and sped through. The wind blew through her hair, and she finally felt some sight of release.

Behind her, the barriers raised several more times. Cars drove through, each taking different ways. As she looked over her shoulder, the Blue Aztec seemed to haunt her. It was driving the exact same path, and for some reason she hoped it would take another road than her. She didn't want the memories to arise tonight. Or ever again.****

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

As he drove through the barriers, Logan could see the motorcyclist from earlier through the rain covered windows. She was moving through the slick covered street with ease, reminding him of Max. For an odd, insane moment he wondered if it was her, but then decided against it. She had family to worry about, after all. Not to mention a pretty lover.

He glanced at the slightly yellowed map lying next to him. An intersection was coming up, and he knew he would take another path than the woman driving in front of him. He could not be reminded of the very thing he was leaving behind now. Nor did he ever want to hear of it again.****

**And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star**

The rain grew into a storm after several minutes, making the vision fogged. She knew the Aztec was still behind her, and that the splitting point was coming up soon. Slowing down her motorcycle, she allowed the car the pass her. Averting her eyes onto the sign, she calmly watched it take a right.

Her decision was made at that point. Revving up the engine again, she shook head to clear some of the rain out of her hair. Not once looking over her shoulder, she turned left, away from whatever life she had.

=-=

A/N: You don't want to know how long this has been on my hard disk... I finally finished it. And considering I started it in december/January... Thanks Trice for going over this for me and editing whatever mistakes I made.


End file.
